omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Oberus (Geneshaft)
Oberus is the name of an artificial intelligence that features in Geneshaft. History Oberus was a device of unknown origin that actually took the form of a moon within the Sol System. Billions of years ago, a race of alien beings were native to the system to a world that was located in-between Mars and Jupiter. This species evolved into an advanced civilization where they built sophisticated levels of technology that far surpassed future mankind. It was believed that these Giants were the creators of the Sol System and that DNA that was the source of life was scattered throughout the system by them. Billions of years, their civilization and homeworld was destroyed by Oberus with these aliens claiming that the device existed with the simple purpose of destroying evil intelligent lifeforms from existing within the universe. Their data and records claimed that Oberus was a device meant to exterminate their kind. All that remained of their homeworld was the asteroid belt that was in-between Mars and Jupiter. However, another remnant of these aliens survived in the form of a spacecraft that crash landed on Ganymede billions of years ago. Its occupants died ultimately and led to the extinction of the species though their technology and data remained behind. From the seeds scattered by the Giants, Humanity evolved in the solar system where some believe that they did not deserve to exist in the universe. By the 2200's, five years before it manifested itself, the Human government discovered a cave in a crater near the Niven Base on Ganymede. An investigation led to the government sinking a meter shaft to to determine its contents and they discovered the ruins of the aliens who they referred to as the Giants of Ganymede. Amongst their findings was a storage device and data salvage led to the recovery of two files that would be successfully decophered. One held the account of the destruction of their civilization and their world of origin. The second data file contained concept plans for the Giant's spacecraft and weaponry from which a starship known as the Bilkis and Mecha known as Shaft were developed. It was believed by Humans that the Shaft was to be their secret weapon to be used to combat Oberus. As a result, the Shaft, Oberus and its Rings were all connected via a quantum link with it being equated to the fairy tales of old with the Giants of Ganymede creating something wondrous. The discovery of humanity led to the activation of Oberus that began to observe this simulation and became confused when mankind had mastered the technology of the Giants which led to fluctuations within its programming. Oberus intended to not only eliminate humanity but also Earth as well where Lord Sneak intended to bring about the emergence of a new planet for it to be born which would obey the natural order of the universe by eliminating his homeworld's Council of Elders. Humanity first became aware of the influence of Oberus through the appearance of the Rings. One such device manifested in the Sol System where it appeared near Earth where it began tracking the Bilkis. Ultimately, the RIng brought wide scale damage to the planet through a Phase event that led to the death of many humans. Afterwards, its pulse was tracked though the signal seemingly vanished into subspace near Jupiter. A trace was determined by calculating the interference of gravity on the path of the pulse thus determining its destination. As the Bilkis was humanity's first vessel able to accomplish subspace travel, it was sent on the mission to defeat the threat posed by the Rings. This led to multiple confrontations with the Rings by the crew of the Bilkis. To Humans, it was believed that they had opened Pandora's Box and unless they mastered the Bilkis along with Shafts then they would have no future. Thus, they believed that the only way humanity was capable of surviving was by destroying Oberus. The Bilkis crew determined that Oberus was not located on Ganymede but was in fact the Jovian moon of Europa. This came when a Ring encircled Europa and a thermal signature was detected from the core of the moon. Ultimately, it was discovered that Lord Sneak intended to destroy the Earth and all Humanity by using Oberus to achieve this goal with the Shafts being a tool to lure the unknown intelligence out of hiding. However, it also turned out to the the only thing capable of destroying Oberus. A conflict emerged on Europa where Oberus activated its final program in order to eradicate the human race by sending a series of Rings to envelop the sun to destroy it. During the final confrontation, Dolce Saito activated a secret final program that created the most powerful Ring ever around the moon that caused drastic change to the surface of Europa making its surface similar to Earth. Following this change, Oberus deactivates its final program and stopped the destruction of Sol's sun. Overview Ultimately, whilst mistaken for Europa, the moon of Jupiter was actually the body for Oberus. A thermal signature was able to be detected from the core of Europa during its operations. Large quantities of both oxygen and nitrogen were generated on its surface allowing an atmosphere to form. To the Giants of Ganymede, it was classed as being a machine that was determined to eliminate evil intelligent species and some believed it to be the end product of evolution. To resolve any contradiction in its programming, Oberus was known to participate in complete and total annihilation. This included not only eliminating an entire species but destroying a world that consisted of such contradictions. Its programming led it to determine that it needed to wipe mankind from the universe. Partly this was because humans were merely the product of life creation and was evolution simulation conducted by the Giants. Thus, Oberus that was observing this simulation classified humanity as a bug and was in turn faced with a contradiction as humans were using devices that it seemingly tied with being the creation of the Giants. This included the likes of the Bilkis and the Shaft that contained Humans that were to be eliminated that led to fluctuations within its programming. Its program included multiple methods needed to achieve this goal such as creating constructs to destroy worlds or ultimately engage in its final directive that included destroying the star in the solar system. The device was able to generate Rings that were not composed of normal matter but were in fact terminals of Oberus. These were used as weapons through which it was capable of eliminating entire species from the universe if it considered them being garbage. All the Rings were controlled by Oberus which meant destroying each one of them was futile as new ones would be generated. They were able to fire energy blasts that signified a Phase event that was able to destroy large portions of a planet with its pulses being capable of being traced after which a Ring went into a dormant state. Some were able to be formed with even more energy compared to other variants. This was because Oberus was the heart and core of the system that generated new Rings so long as it existed. These constructs possessed their own unique quantum signature that was capable of being detected by sensors with a wide-area energy band also being an identifiable feature of them. Oberus was able to generate multiple Rings and of variable sizes with some being so enormous to allow them to encircle a moon such as Ganymede. Multiple Rings were capable of being formed and used to destroy a star such as Sol. This in turn generated impacts on gravity to the point that it was able to interfere with communication channels. Rings were able to increase their mass and pull objects to their surface. One method suspected to be able to destroy a Ring was by accelerating a Shaft on a collision course with it where the energy release through the acceleration would create a quantum reaction between the mecha's shield and the Ring's surface. The quantum reaction would weaken the Ring's inter-quantum attraction whereupon it was able to be destroyed by the gravity and radiation of a gas giant such as Jupiter. However, insufficient speed was also able to lead to a Shafter simply bouncing off the Ring's shield and possible lead to the mecha's disintegration. Once a Ring had collapsed, quantum density fell and gravity waves disappeared. Appearances *''Geneshaft'': Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Technology